


Here Be Demons

by VeryImportantDemon



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Disabled Character, Foggy Nelson Is a Good Bro, Gen, He's also kind of a badass, Hopefully healing, kind of a fix-it fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryImportantDemon/pseuds/VeryImportantDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is good for Foggy Nelson until a lot of things happened all at once.<br/>Until a spray of bullets burst through the glass.<br/>Until Matt is shouting get down and tackling Karen.<br/>Until a bullet takes him low in the back.<br/>Until he's laying flat on his stomach, staring at Reyes' God-awful carpet with blood pooling under him and soaking his shirt.<br/>Yeah, Foggy Nelson was living the good life Until.</p>
<p>Or: Foggy is put in a wheelchair. He deals. Like a badass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Be Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted this on the kink meme. I'll try to update as often as I can!

Foggy's having a great day. An amazing day, actually. Sure, he and his firm had been escorted to a meeting with Reyes at a virtual gunpoint and ushered through a crowd of police and onlookers, but they are in a meeting DA Reyes and she's not digging her claws into them. She's actually begging them for help.

DA Reyes.

Begging the lowly from the former Nelson and Murdock for help.

It's great. Foggy doesn't feel like he's being shark attacked. Honestly, he feels like the shark, the way Reyes is looking at him, the way she pulls him back when he tries to leave. Yeah, he couldn't actually be a shark, he's far too nice, but the fact that Reyes' is treating him like one bolsters his confidence, and he's sitting up straighter. He's not smiling outright, but he is inside.

Yeah, it's been a strange day, but a good one because DA Reyes is treating him and Matt and Karen like sharks.

It feels good.

Well, it feels good until a point.

He's sitting up in his chair - well, that's a lie, he's slouching a bit, but hey, he's the shark here, he can sit how he wants - and paying attention to Reyes' and the lawyer's rambling. Well, he's trying to pay attention, he really is, but he's hungry and his mind is wandering. He's very occupied trying to pull himself from thoughts of the apple danish he'd had for breakfast. It did come in a plastic box and from a Walmart, but hey. It was delicious all the same.

However distracted he was by the danish and the potential case at hand, he never could have missed Matt yelling. He's shouting at them to get down, and Foggy trusts Matt, and he's not crazy, so with Matt's push, he flings himself out of the chair and onto the office floor. He doesn't think, just acts. He has time to glance over and see that Matt was sheltering Karen under his arm and they were safe. They are both safe, and they are unharmed. They're okay. He breathes a sigh of relief.

This is weird, and he'd rather this not be happening, but as he's heading towards the ground, he's still having kind of a good day, because Matt and Karen are okay.

He's having a pretty good day until a few things happen all at once.

One of the bullets shatters a piece of glass, sprinkling powdered shards in the air like rain. That particular bullet has Foggy's name carved on it, and it slices through the air and catches Foggy low in the back.

He grunts, his breath leaving him in a whoosh, and suddenly he's face down in the carpet. There is a flutter of feeling, a spark of pain, a warm rush, and then there's nothing but the carpet in his face. He recalls thinking in that moment not _oh, I just got shot_ but _wow, this is an awful carpet._ It really is. One would think such a swanky building would have a decent carpet, right? Apparently not...

The hail of bullets continues to rain on them, but for some reason everything is muted. Dull. The noise of the shattering glass is quiet, buzzing in the back of his mind. He couldn't really bring himself to sharpen the sound or trying to figure out what the hell had happened to his back. All he could do with the hail of bullets and powdered glass raining down on them was think about DA Reyes' carpet.

Finally, who know how long after the hailstorm had begun, sounds start to sharpen up again, and he is able to think about something other than the hideous carpet, because Matt is talking. "Karen, are you alright?" he says, his voice hushed, and he hears Karen's hurried, anxious reply. He tries to make himself speak, to tell Matt he's great, too, but he's pretty sure that's a lie.

He hears Matt coming up to him, and even without super senses, he can hear his panicked, labored breathing. "Foggy," he says, crouching down next to his friend and lightly touching his shoulder. "Are you alright? Come on. Come on..."

Foggy swallows, and suddenly the stench of blood is nauseating. Oh, god, it has to be even worse for Matt... His breathing hitches as he tries to speak, tries to sit up, to do something. "Peachy," he gasps finally, trying to gather his hands beneath him and push himself up. "Jus'... Peachy."

Matt leans forward - Foggy can't see him, because he's still facing the ground, but he can feel Matt's hand on the small of his back - and gently presses him down. "Foggy, stay down. Don't try to move. We'll get the paramedics, okay? It'll be fine."

Foggy is usually the optimistic one of the trio. He tries to convince himself it will be fine. It will, right? It always is. It'll be fine. It will be fine. It's not that bad, right? He's just bleeding. They can stop bleeding. His legs are just numb because he got shot. It's fine.

He'll be fine.

"Matty," he says finally, and he tried to sit up again. "No," Matt says. "Foggy, please. Don't. You're not supposed to move, alright? Stop." Foggy finally relents, and he flops facedown against the carpet, his cheek pressed against it and his face turned towards Matt. "You good, buddy?" he manages to say. After all, it doesn't hurt that much... Really, it's just kind of numb. He doesn't really feel anything. He can still smell it, so he's pretty sure there's a lot of blood.

"I'm good," Matt says, smiling faintly. Foggy swallows, glancing up. Karen's crouched next to Matt now, and she looks as pretty as always and safe. She looks safe and good. "Karen?" he says, and he feels... Disconnected from the room.

The sirens begin to wail as Karen answers. She laughs, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "I'm fine, Foggy," she tells him. "Really. Matt got me out of the way." Foggy suppresses a smile before he speaks again. "Had to... Had to be the hero, didn't you?" he says.

No matter the situation, Foggy Nelson has always had a way to make Matt feel better. He partner smiles faintly. "Yeah," he said. "Had to." He sits up, listening for something before he opens his mouth again. "They're on their way up. You're gonna be okay, Foggy."

Foggy tries to smile. He hopes this numb feeling won't wear off until he's safely nestled in morphine's loving arms because he wants to still be able to talk to them. Matt and Karen - his people, his favorite people - are prone to guilt. If he passes out, if he's not fine, they'll blame themselves, and he doesn't want that. They're gonna change the world, Matt and Karen. Foggy's not. It's Foggy's job to get them there. They're the fire, and he's just lighting the flame.

Matt seems to hesitate, leaning back a bit on his feet. "I have to go find him," he says, uncertainly, and Foggy knows this was coming. Of course Matt wants to go out and find him. But it's not safe for him, and it's not safe for Frank, either. "Sure," Foggy finds himself saying. He's suddenly really tired. He doesn't want to argue with Matt. "While... While they've got him narrowed down to Manhattan."

He stumbles on the city, but he plows on. "I know where to start," he says. Of course he does. Foggy sees that one coming from a mile away. "But do you... Do you know where to stop?" he says. Is his voice getting softer? He's so tired... There's a lot of blood. But he's okay. It's just a knick, right? He's okay.

Matt sighs slightly. "Please, Foggy," he says. He holds Foggy's shirt and inhales deeply. "I have to find him," he says. "I'll come see you, okay? It'll be okay." Foggy can't tell if he's sighing or exhaling, but at this point, they're probably the same. "I'm sorry, Foggy, but I..." He tapers off. "I have to do this."

"I know," Foggy says, and he feels the need to sit up again. He wants to feel stronger. He wants to feel like he felt when he was staring down DA Reyes and winning. He pushes himself onto his hands, taking a quick break in a position almost similar to a push-up. "Karen, help me," he stammers, and she inches forward to help him flip around. He's leaning against the wall now, his useless legs splayed out in front of him. There's a puddle of blood where he had just been laying, and he swallows back the bile. He's still numb.

He's just now realizing that maybe that isn't a good thing.

"You don't have to... Have to ask permission," Foggy says. Is he slurring his words? Probably...

"I know," Matt says finally, after a long period of silence. "But I have to ask forgiveness. I'm sorry, Foggy." He leans forward and kisses Foggy on the forehead, lingering for a moment before pulling back. "I'll come see you," he says, and he stands up and steps back, his cane held tight in a white-knuckled grip. "I'll come see you," he repeats as the paramedics enter the room. They scan it and head over to Foggy.

Karen stands and takes a step back, but she stays. Matt is out the door in seconds and it's almost like he was never there at all.

The paramedics are asking Foggy if he can stand. He nods, even though he's not sure. He tells his legs to move, his knees to bend so he can stand, but they don't cooperate. No matter what he tells them to do, they don't do it. "Karen," he says. She'll help him. Karen's great.

The paramedics shake their heads, and Foggy slumps against the wall again. He apologizes as they careful lift him and put him on the stretcher. He's still numb. It doesn't even hurt that much.

"You can go," he tells Karen. His face is drawn and pale, and he doesn't look at the blood he left on the hideous carpet. "I'll be fine alone." Whatever it is, he really will be fine alone, surely. "Go home."

Karen shakes her head. "Foggy," she says, "it's fine. Really. I can come." Foggy shakes his head. "Go home," he tells her again. "Keep yourself safe." She opens her mouth again but he cuts her off. "Watch your back, Karen," he says. He thinks he tells her again, but they're wheeling him out of the room.

"I'll be fine," he calls after her, and he will be, won't he?

\---

Foggy's starting to get some feeling back as they're bringing him downstairs and loading him into the ambulance, but it's not the feeling in his legs. He's feeling the little injuries now. He's feeling the scraped palms and the aching bones. He's feeling his pounding headache. He's feeling the bloody shirt sticking to part of his back. He's feeling everything except his legs.

They ask him how he's doing. How he'd rate his pain. He tells them that he can't feel his legs, so the pain isn't as bad as it could be. He's felt pain before, so he can suppress it. He's been stabbed.

The paramedics don't tell them anything.

Maybe they don't want to get his hopes up.

They do tell him that there's no exit wound, so when they take him to the hospital, they'll have to do surgery to get the bullet out. Foggy rolls with it. He's nothing if not adaptable. Part of him wants Matt or Karen there, but the other part tells him that he'll just be asleep and they'll just be sitting around. Not much of a point.

Maybe he'll call Matt after. See how he's doing. He'll have to make sure Karen got home safe, too. He's already making plans for the after.

The paramedics are talking to him. They ask him what his name is, so he tells them Foggy Nelson. They ask him a bunch of other questions, and he answers. They talk to him like he's a person and not just a body taking up space. He's been hurt before, and he wasn't always shown that curtesy.

He starts to drift as they draw closer to the hospital. They're taking his blood pressure, and there's some sort of IV in his arm now. It might be a blood transfusion of some sort, because they just asked him what his blood type was. He is only able to say A negative because unfortunately, he's been in a position similar to this before.

The stretcher bumps as they unload him from the ambulance, and he winces slightly. "We're taking you into surgery as soon as we get there. Would you like someone to be contacted?"

Foggy hesitates. He's immediately thinking Matt and Karen, but Matt's... Doing his thing, and Karen needs to get somewhere safe. His head says Matt and Karen and his heart beats it, but he is alone, and he says there's no one.

They arrive at the hospital, and the past hour is honestly just blur. He's not good at measuring time. Everything happens all at once. The numbness starts to wear of everywhere except his legs and he starts to wince again when they move him, but he still doesn't move his legs.

They're very patient with him, which is nice. They talk to him like he's a human being and not just a body on a bed. They tell him what they're going to do in easy, even tones. They tell him as they're about to give him the anesthesia, and for just a moment, panic wells up inside him. What is he doesn't wake up? He falls asleep and never wakes up? What if... He presses down the million other things. He will be fine because he's Foggy Nelson. He will be fine. He'll be fine.

It'll be great.

He forces his fear down and pulls up what little bravery he has and he nestles into sleep like it's the arms of an old friend.


End file.
